Volviendose Malos
by katsumi-tashikawa
Summary: Una historia super cómica que la verdad,si se quieren reir,leanla


Volviendose malos  
  
NOTAS-La verdad,es que esto es una tonteria,lo estaba inventando con mis amigas de la escuela,pero de repente como se puso de moda,se me ocurrio,fue muy gracioso,pero me gustaria publicarlo como descanso por todos los fics,espero e les guste y se ataquen de la risa como yo.  
Por cierto,aqui se habla mucho ingles,lo que esta entre *~ ~* es la traducción del ingles (gracias a Lain ^_~ y a mis amigas que me ayudarón)  
  
Kari y T.K. ya son casada,cuentan con 30 años cada uno,se han hido a Rusia devido a que es un país que les gusta mucho,un día,mientras escribian correos a sus familiares en Japón.  
  
-Oyeron eso-dijo Gatomon  
-Que gatomon?-pregunto Kari  
-Alguien abrio la puerta,hay un intruso-dijo Gatomon  
-Bien,escondanse abajo del escritorio-dijo Patamon-nosotros iremos a investigar  
Gatomon y Patamon fuerón a investigar,haciendose pasar por muñecos,vier+on a un tipo con larga barba negra y un turbante amarillento en la cabeza.Kari y T.K. se asomarón  
  
-Oo...-kari hizo un grito ahogado por la mano de T.K.  
-Quien es?-pregunto Patamon en voz muy baja  
-Osama Bin Laden-dijo T.K.-es un terrorista,el mas buscado en el mundo,debemos tener cuidado,cualquier error,nos mata  
Los tres asintierón con la cabeza,Gatomon y Patamon se acercarón un poco mas,escucharón que le estaba hablando a su turbante,lo tomarón como loco,se regresarón rapidamente a donde estaban sus amos escondidos.  
  
-Esta hablando con su turbante-dijo Gatomon  
-Creo que esta loco-dijo Patamon  
-Creo que tantas bombas lo dejo medio loco-dijo T.K.-Nos deberiamos acercar,no creen?  
-No seria peligroso-dijo Kari  
-No te preocupes preciosa-dijo T.K. dandole un beso  
-I catch you!!-dijo Osama espantandolos  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-gritarón todos  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-gritó Osama,T.K.Kari y sus digimons se fuerón despavoridos al fondo de la habitación y Osama al fondo del pasillo,vierón que estaba temblando,con la cara escondida entre las piernas,aunque T.K. y Kari no eran la excepción  
-Vayamos a ver-dijo Gatomon a Patamon,el asintio con la cabeza,se acerarón un poco y voltearón a ver a sus amos  
-Tengan cuidado-dijo Kari  
-Hablenle ingles,ais les entendera-dijo T.K.,los digimons continuarón  
-Por que crees que hable ingles-le pregunto Kari a T.K.  
-Tal vez por que esta tan acostumbrado a fregar a los gringos,que se acostumbro a su idioma  
-A-dijo Kari  
Los dos digimons se acercarón,al parecer platicarón con el,hablando ingles por supuesto,al parecer ver tantas veces E.R. los ayudo,Patamon se acerco volando a T.K. y a Kari  
-No es peligroso,quiere hablar con ustedes-dijo Patamon,se acercarón a el.  
-Please,come to the kitchen to eat cookies and drink coffee-le dijo Kari,Osama se paro y los siguio hasta la cocina,al llegar,T.K. le indico que se sentara,Kari saco galletas y sirvio tres tazas de cafe,las puso en la mesa y comenzarón a platicar  
-Tell us, why did you come here?-dijo T.k.*~Por que viniste aqui~*  
-They ordered me-dijo Osama*~me mandarón~*  
-why have you killed many people?-dijo Kari*~Por que has matado tanta gente~*  
-They ordered me-dijo Osama  
-Who?-pregunto T.K.  
-My Digimon-dijo Osama,se quito el trubante y vierón un pequeño avionsito,de color azul-My digimon.Jetmon  
-hey you! asshole! what are you doing eating that cookies? you should be killing people!-dijo Jetmon*~hey tu bueno para nada,que haces tomando galletitas,deberias matar gente*~  
-i will not kill more people-dijo Osama dirigiendose a su avión *~No matare mas gente~*  
-no...?-dijo el avion  
-No-dijo Osama  
-well then, i'll give you a good reason!*~bueno,te dare una buena razón~*-dijo el avión,se dirigio al cuarto volando y se poso frente a la televisión-you will not see again Friends or E.R.! *~No volveras a ver Friends o E.R.~*  
-Noooooooooooooo-gritarón los 5 a unisono  
-there's is only one condition left....-dijo Jetmon *~Solo hay una condición~*  
-What?-pregunto T.K.  
-Are you help me to kill more people-dijo Jetmon *~Tendran que ayudarme a matar mas gente~*  
  
Y asi es como se formo el taliban del futuro,al morir Osama,con T.K. y Kari al mando,despues fuerón arrestados y los sentenciarón a cadena perpetua.  
  
FIN  
  
NOTA:Bueno,esta es la historia loka,la verdad no se como lo tomen ustedes pero a mis y amis amigas nos mato de risa,espero que les guste.  
  
Katsumi Tashikawa 


End file.
